The Dark Side Of A Berry
by shedanceswithherpast
Summary: As the neon lights hit the tanned skin of one Rachel Berry, she let the music in the room fill her and she forgot everything that has ever happened, and she just danced. A little OOC sorry.


Summary: As the neon lights hit the tanned skin of one Rachel Berry, she let the music in the room fill her and she forgot everything that has ever happened, and she just danced. A little OOC and Sam is still in this because I did not like how he left and Kurt and Rachel are not friends.

. . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Rachel's POV:**

I sat in my usually seat at the front of class, doing my usually façade 'act like a cared'. Some times when I was really bore I would listen to what others were saying. Currently Mercedes and Kurt who were right behind me found no guilt in talking about my latest attire, I looked down at my sweater that had a picture of a pony imprinted on the front, then at my day old leggings and ripped converse. Normally I would at least try and look normal, well normal for me, but I had stayed out really late last night and I was just too tired to make an effort today.

As the teacher droned on I became a little bit self-conscious and I was secretly beating myself up inside for not at least putting a skirt on or something. More people where talking and a few comments where a little hurtful, someone even had the gall to say I was working late last night as a hooker. 'Well if I did not have to keep in character I would hook you' my mind was allowed to go a-wall and say all these comments but I would never allow them to escape my lips.

When the bell finally rang signaling lunch I tried to get out as quick as possible and avoid any questions from my fellow glee clubbers, let's just say I would have had Kurt and Mercedes torcher me. As soon as I stepped foot out of class I was pushed to the floor but the idiotic Neanderthals my temper was about to slip but, let's say it was cooled down by a number of slushies' being poured on top of my head. By the time I had whipped it off my face they were already half-way down the hall. I looked up at Mercedes and Kurt as they walked by expecting help, like I always give them or at least a hand to help me up but what I got was the cold shoulder like I was some diseased dog they wanted nothing to do with. So I got up on my own and walked to my locker. I lightly thumped my-self for not swapping my dance cloths for a pair of 'normal' cloths but honestly who would care. "Man today is being brutal, thank god it's Friday" I said to myself on the way to the cafeteria, great now I'm turning insane. By the time I got in the cafeteria was already in full swing everybody talking and eating, it was impossible to her anyone further than two feet away. I got my salad and looked around to see where I could sit I stopped looking when I saw a table full of laughing glee member, I made my way over and sat down in between Mike and Santana. It was not until I had my first tomato in my mouth I noticed the table had gone deadly quite, Sam cleared his throat and Quinn decided she would take control in this particular scene. "Man-Hands what do you think you're doing?" Dear god please just let me hit her. "It looks to me like I'm eating" I retorted with as much sarcasm as possible. I noticed I few surprised faces around the table and a small smile at the end of Noah's lips. Santana was the next to speak this time trying to make it hurt "Well midget I think the freak table is over there anyways" she said this pointing to the table next to the bins which only ever had one kid sitting there. Jacob. I was absolutely sick of glee club family my freaking ass they only care about me when the need me. So I did the Rachel Berry thing, I stood up making sure my chair screeched against the floor, I grabbed my tray and just slammed it back on the table and left with one of my signature storm outs.

I decided to skip Spanish for the soul reason I have it with the majority of the glee club, and instead I went and sat in the choir room waiting for glee to start. I thought about everything and anything but what I really thought about was how hurtful it was to know the glee club the people who are meant to be my friends and family had not even noticed I had changed in so many ways. They last thought I had was how all of this change started.

~FLaShBaCK~

It started the first week of holiday Dad and daddy had come home from a trip arguing about something on their latest case, it was not until it had been going for a hour did I pay attention and noticed the dramatic change in subject, there was accusations of cheating, lying and just adultery. I could not believe this my parents were fighting but they were perfect together.

The fighting continued and continued over the holidays and sometimes I would get involved but I mainly tried to stay away from it, but a few weeks into the holidays Finn suddenly broke up with me he said he was going back to Quinn because I did not pay enough attention to him. I was heartbroken and angry and I was sick of all the fighting so one day I spoke my mine. I walked down into the kitchen there latest battle field, and stood in the center of the room and yelled my little lungs out

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M SICK OF YOU FIGHTING I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD YOU BOTH SUCK RIGHT NOW" I was too angry to care that I had hurt their feelings. But when they retaliated and ganged up on me well then I cared. They said that I was the reason for all there child and that I was just like Shelby a word-twisting bitch.

They eventually said sorry but they knew I only took the words and not the sincerity behind them. They thought it would be best if they went and got back to work in Miami. It has been 5 weeks and I still have not seen them so at least one relationship was fixed out of the big mess.

~ENd FLaShBaCK~

I was brought back to reality by a group of giggles I looked up to see it was devils spawn themselves. They started to call out names but I was able to bloke them out, a tool I learnt from getting teased frequently. I was so good at it I barely even noticed the class had filled up and Mr. Schu was about to begin the lesson

"Okay guys let's talk leads" will said, he clapped his hands together well the majority of the class cheered.

"Okay for the duet I was thinking Finn and Quinn" the class clapped for them but I being me imputed.

"But Sir. I always get the lead this is not fair, and you know it" and que the groans, mumbles and rolling eyes

"Rachel the kiss last year was what lost us nationals, and I think it is time to give some one else a shot at lead" he said giving a reassuring smile.

"That's a total of bull; Finn kissed me and his still lead?" I protested, he must be an idiot if he thought I was going down without a fight.

"Rachel you are acting like a brat, you know that right?" he said and the glee club laughed THEY LAUGHED, even the teacher was making fun of me.

I got and walked fight in front of Will and said "Well you're the fucking worst teacher, you have some kind of weird crush on Finn that's why you always protect him you psyco" and for the second time today a graced everyone with another signature storm out.

When I got home I immediately knew what I was doing this weekend, I through of my stupid dance cloths and wore what weekend Rachel would where, a purple bikini with daisy dukes on the bottom and a cut white singlet that ended only a few inches below my breasts and to top it off my new Nike airs and a hat that read drag racing.

I drove for an hour to the next town over where I knew no one I knew would see me I parked my car in its familiar spot and walked to the front door where there was a line half way around the block, and I looked over at Timmy the bouncer we gave each other the nod and I walked inside. The familiar music, smell and fell covered my body and I quickly lost myself in the mess of the dance floor.

. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .

Thanks If you want a second chapter please R and R ;) and I own nothing sorry and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE IT WAS JUST AND IDEA I HAVE HAD FOR A WHILE


End file.
